El perfecto extraño
by Kxshxmxtx
Summary: Akaashi Keiji es un famoso fotógrafo. Le faltaba una última imagen para su pronta exhibición. Aquella última fotografía la encontró en un parque a la cima de una cerro, donde todo se veía maravilloso y mucho más con la puesta de sol. De pronto un desconocido se cruzó justo al momento de tomar la imagen haciéndola perfecta para él, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que la hizo perfecta? [AkaBoku]


" _ **El perfecto extraño"**_

No, ninguna de las últimas fotografías que había tomado le convencían como para colocarlas en su próxima exposición en la galería de artes de la ciudad. Solo le faltaba una, pero ni una de las que ya tenía le gustaba para su exposición. Akaashi se sentía algo frustrado por no haber fotografiado lo que quería, estuvo durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando algo que le dejara satisfecho, pero nada lo hizo y ya empezaba a perder las esperanzas.

Comenzaba a atardecer, el cielo se encontraba de un lindo tono anaranjado y rosa, siendo poblado por muchas blancas nubes, mientras un suave viento recorría las calles de la ciudad. El muchacho de alborotado cabello negro, se hallaba sentado en una banca observando la bella puesta de sol con su cámara entre las manos. Este estaba en un punto perfecto en donde se mostraba una magnifica panorámica de la ciudad; se veía mucho más fantástico junto a aquel hermoso atardecer de otoño. Los ojos de Akaashi se abrieron de par en par con emoción entretanto encendía su cámara para poder capturar aquel hermoso paisaje.

—Es perfecto—Murmuró el muchacho mientras enfocaba la imagen.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó en los labios de chico, al fin podría tener la última fotografía para su exposición y esperaba que a su público le gustara tanto como a él. Estaba a punto de tomar la foto, cuando algo inesperado pasó, un muchacho en bicicleta se dirigía hacía donde se encontraba Akaashi, este de lo tan concentrado que estaba, ni cuenta se dio cuando el ciclista pasó en frente de su cámara al momento de tomar la fotografía, quedando este plasmado junto al hermoso atardecer en la captura. El muchacho, sin expresión alguna en su rostro buscó la fotografía recién tomada, pidiendo y rogando a los dioses que el chico que se había cruzado no estuviera en su foto. Lamentablemente no fue así, pero la reacción de Akaashi no había sido de molestia y mucho menos de frustración, al no conseguirlo que quería, al contrario, él estaba satisfecho y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro junto a un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas.

Aquel muchacho no había arruinado su fotografía, más bien le había dado un poco más de vida a esta dejando a Akaashi feliz y conforme con el resultado. El chico de su fotografía había llamado completamente su atención.

Akaashi volvió a su departamento y en cuanto entró buscó su laptop encendiéndola para traspasar su última fotografía, adjuntando luego todas las fotos a su correo y mandándolas a su amigo, quién las enmarcaría para la exposición, la cual era dentro de un par de días. El muchacho estaba muy emocionado, esperando que a sus seguidores les gustara lo que iban a ver.

Un suave suspiro abandonó los labios del pelinegro mientras revisaba las fotografías, deteniéndose a observar la última y la que más le gustaba, aquella en donde estaba ese desconocido sujeto, aquel que causó una nueva sensación en él.

— Me gustaría conocerte— Dijo Akaashi en un susurro aún mirando la fotografía.

El chico de la imagen tenía el cabello blanco en punta, y veteado con gris y rayas oscuras, asimilándose así aun búho. Sus ojos no se notaban del todo, pero al menos se podía ver el color de estos, eran como el oro. El rostro del extraño estaba adornado por una amplia sonrisa, mientras vestía un buzo deportivo color negro y blanco.

El pelinegro no quito la vista de la fotografía por un buen rato, la miraba y miraba tratando de encontrar aquello que la hacía perfecta ¿Sería tal vez el atardecer? Pensó el muchacho observando con detención los colores del cielo de aquella tarde, las nubes que le adornaban y algunas hojas secas traídas por el viento que se cruzaron al momento de capturar la imagen. Lo meditó por unos momentos y descartó la anterior pregunta; no era la primera foto que tomaba de una puesta de sol en otoño. Entonces, ¿Qué podría ser? Quizás sería ¿La gran vista que se tenía de la ciudad desde el punto en que Akaashi tomó la fotografía? Pues esta se veía a la perfección y combinaba junto al hermoso atardecer. Eso no convenció al pelinegro, la gran vista no era lo que hacía perfecta la fotografía y lo último que le quedaba como opción era: "El chico desconocido"

Un ligero rubor se posó en las mejillas del muchacho, tras pensar detenidamente en que aquel extraño y misterioso chico, era la clave para que esa captura fuera perfecta; al menos para Akaashi. Negó suavemente con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, no podía ser ¿Qué clase de sentimientos estaba desarrollando por ese desconocido? Tal vez, era un amor a primera vista.

— Esto, ¿Qué es realmente?— Se cuestionó el de cabellos negros mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban un poco.

Colocó su mano sobre su pecho y se levantó de la silla yendo hasta la cocina sirviéndose un vaso con agua, tratando de dispersar los pensamientos que había tenido momentos atrás. Volvió hasta donde estaba su laptop, echó un último vistazo a la fotografía, sintiendo nuevamente algo cálido en su pecho y corazón, cerró sus ojos por unos instantes y apagó la computadora para luego irse a dormir. Llegó a su habitación y se sentó a la orilla de la cama frotando sus ojos ligeramente, antes de tenderse en el lecho y mirar al techo.

— Debo dejar de pensar en esa foto... — Da un suave suspiro colocándose en posición fetal en la cama —... Y olvidarme de ese chico. Jamás voy a encontrarlo.

Dicho eso, cerró sus ojos para intentar dormir, tratando de dejar el tema de la fotografía y la de sus nuevos sentimientos de lado. Akaashi estaba engañando a sus verdaderos pensamientos y su sentir, no quería aceptar que ese desconocido le atraía.

Rápidamente llegó el día de la exposición de Akaashi, habían muchas personas observando las fotografías del muchacho y este, por supuesto, estaba presente en el lugar. La prensa y muchos de los seguidores del artista se acercaron a él para hacerle algunas preguntas, el joven con gusto las respondía. De pronto, mientras hablaba con un amigo, algo llama la atención del muchacho, entre la multitud alguien llamó su interés, se apartó de inmediatamente de lo que hacía.

— Hey, Akaashi ¿Ocurre algo?— Preguntó su amigo al verlo algo ido.

— No es nada, solo discúlpame un momento— Contestó el aludido sin quitar la vista de ese alguien.

Entonces, fue hasta donde se encontraba aquella persona, esperando que no se moviera de donde estaba. Con torpeza, pasó entre la multitud hasta llegar junto a ese alguien, el sujeto que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante los últimos dos días y que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos. El aún desconocido muchacho observaba con impresión la última fotografía de la exposición, aquella en la que esta él y lo que más le sorprendía era el nombre que esta llevaba: " _El perfecto extraño_ ". De pronto, el muchacho de la imagen sintió la mirada de Akaashi sobre él y se volteó a ver, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se ruborizaron con suavidad y en unos segundos el chico de ojos color oro hizo una reverencia de casi noventa grados, cosa que impresionó al pelinegro.

— Un gusto en conocerlo Akaashi-san— Dijo el muchacho — Soy un admirador suyo.

Los ojos de Akaashi se expandieron con sorpresa ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Oh, gracias— Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico— Por favor, dejemos las formalidades de lado.

— Esta bien— El desconocido le devolvió el gesto, sonriendo ampliamente.

— Solo dime Akaashi— El de cabello en punta asintió— y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Bokuto Kotaro— Contestó el chico.

Luego de presentarse, ambos siguieron conversando, pero a Bokuto se le hacía tarde, así que para seguir la charla le invitó a tomar un café luego de la exposición, el pelinegro aceptó con gusto y quedaron de verse en la cafetería que estaba cerca de la galería de artes. Y así fue, aquella tarde los dos llegaron a aquel lugar, quedándose ahí hasta que el local tuvo que cerrar, luego Akaashi, como andaba en auto, fue a dejar al chico a su departamento, intercambiaron números y se despidieron. Ese había sido el día más feliz para Keiji.

Los días pasaban y ambos muchachos iban haciéndose mucho más cercanos, se mandaban mensajes y se juntaban cada vez que podían, e incluso iban a la casa del otro, también los sentimientos de Akaashi hacía Kotaro aumentaban cada vez más, lo cual era un problema, pues el muchacho de ojos color oro tenía un novio. El muchacho lo descubrió una tarde que salió a dar un paseo, mucho antes de que le preguntara si es que tenía pareja. Estaba cerca del centro comercial cuando los vio, eran Bokuto y su novio, caminaban de la mano muy felices, algo dolió en el pecho del pelinegro, volviendo a casa de inmediato algo desilusionado, pronto le preguntó al chico si estaba con alguien, a lo que este contestó que sí y que tenían casi dos años de relación. Lo envidiaba, realmente lo hacía, deseaba tener la suerte de esa persona por tener a su lado a un chico como Kotaro, lastima que tan solo eran amigos. Pero, Akaashi tenía esa pequeña esperanza de que en algún momento algo podría ocurrir entre ambos, algo más que una amistad. Sus deseos serían cumplidos.

El invierno se acercaba y el clima frío y lluvioso estaba llegando a la ciudad. El cielo de la ciudad se encontraba cubierto de oscuras nubes, las cuales en cualquier momento comenzarían a desprender las gotas de lluvia que tenían acumuladas. Akaashi caminaba de regreso a casa cuando comenzó a llover, abrió su paraguas llegando a su hogar intacto y seco. Se sentó en el sillón, segundos después apareció su gata acomodándose en su regazó, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico, luego encendió la televisión cambiando de canal, cuando de pronto su teléfono sonó, este de inmediato contestó sintiendo un sollozo desde el otro lado; se asustó.

— _Akaashi_ — Dijo la voz entrecortada de un chico.

— ¿Bokuto?—Cuestionó el pelinegro mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa.

— _El...El mismo_ — Contestó Kotaro.

Su tono de voz era quebradiza y denotaba tristeza, Akaashi estaba preocupándose.

— V _en a mi casa, ahora_ — Suplicó el muchacho entre sollozos _—te_ _necesito a mi lado._

— Claro, iré de inmediato— Dicho esto la llamada finalizó.

El pelinegro apagó la televisión saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de su departamento, no le importó que estuviera lloviendo y si se mojaba, Kotaro lo necesitaba y no iba a dejarlo solo. Corrió sin paraguas bajo la lluvia hasta llegar al departamento del muchacho, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la casa de este, con la respiración agitada, sus mejillas y narzi coloradas, producto del frío y además, completamente empapado. Akaashi tocó la puerta, en poco Bokuto la abrió.

— Hola— Dijo Keiji saludando con su mano.

Kotaro le miró de pies a cabeza.

— Estas todo mojado— Balbucea y le hace entrar.

— No tuve tiempo de buscar el paraguas— Sonríe leve— Tu eras mi prioridad.

El muchacho de ojos color oro hizo un ligero puchero mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

— ¡Akaashi!— Exclamó Bokuto lanzándose a abrazar al chico, ignorando el que estuviera mojado.

Este le correspondió, abrazándole con fuerza comenzando a acariciar su espalda con suavidad.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?— Preguntó el muchacho sin dejar darle caricias.

— Mi novio...—Murmuró el chico dando un suave sollozo mordiéndose ligeramente el labio —Digo...mi ex novio.

— ¿Qué hizo ese idiota?— Cuestiono Keiji

— Él...— Kotaro alzó la vista con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas provocando un nudo en la garganta del chico al verle en ese estado — ...Me engaño

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas del chico al mismo tiempo en que los ojos de Akaashi se abrían con sorpresa ante lo que acaba de escuchar y otros miles de pensamientos llegaron a su mente, como el de querer matar a ese infeliz por haber roto el corazón de Bokuto y haber borrado la hermosa sonrisa de su rostro.

El muchacho le atrajo más a el sin dejar de acariciarle, para que este se calmara, en cuanto se tranquilizó, este le apartó un poco deslizando la yema de su dedo pulgar por su mejilla, quitando los residuos de lágrimas con suavidad.

— No quiero verte llorar otra vez— Dijo acariciando con ternura sus mejillas—Esa persona no merece tus lágrimas

Las mejillas de Bokuto se pintaron de un suave tono rosa, Akaashi le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Eres un chico maravilloso, es una pena que él no se haya dado cuenta—Los ojos de Kotaro comenzaron a brillar cual estrella fugaz—Así que no llores por ese estúpido ciego que no se da cuenta de lo que acaba de perder.

— Akaashi...— Le mira ruborizado— Dice cosas muy lindas.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios del muchacho.

— Gracias— Se aparta un poco más— Oh, te he dejado todo mojado, lo siento.

— No te preocupes— Le sonríe ampliamente— Te prestaré algo de ropa, si no te resfriaras.

— Esta bien—

Entonces Bokuto fue por algunas prendas de vestir para Keiji, este se cambio rápidamente y después prepararon la cena juntos. El chiquillo le pidió al pelinegro que se quedara aquella noche, pues estaba lloviendo demasiado, más tarde tormenta eléctrica y además comenzaba a hacerse tarde y no quería que algo malo le sucediera al chico, este accedió con gusto a quedarse con él.

Tras cenar, ambos ordenaron todo y se sentaron en el sofá a ver películas. Bokuto se encontraba mucho más animado, volvía a tener esa amplia sonrisa que tanto le encantaba a Akaashi. De pronto Kotaro sacó su teléfono mirando al chico a su lado.

— Akaashi— Sonríe ampliamente— ¿Nos sacamos fotos?

El muchacho sonrió con suavidad asintiendo.

— Me parece una excelente idea—

Akaashi se unió a la loca idea de su amigo, con otras personas jamás lo habría hecho. Entonces ambos se acercaron comenzando a sacarse fotos divertidas, con caras extrañas y muecas graciosas. En poco, la habitación estuvo llena de risas.

— Mira esa cara— Ríe Bokuto— Te ves muy gracioso, Akaashi.

— Tu también te ves gracioso— Dice el muchacho con una sonrisa divertida.

— Hey, Akaashi ¿Intentemos una cosa?— Pregunta Kotaro sonriendo.

— Esta bien— Contesta el chico.

El de cabello en punta se colocó de pie y estrechó su mano para que Keiji también se pusiera de pie. Luego, el muchacho acomodó su teléfono en el mueble de la televisión colocando el temporizador.

— Bien, tienes que agarrarme bien ¿si?— El muchacho en frente de Bokuto le miró interrogante—Ahí voy

Este agarró un poco de vuelo y se lanzó sobre su amigo, este lo atrapó sosteniéndole por la cintura, mientras el otro le rodeaba por el cuello con sus brazos y con sus piernas por la cintura, simulando un koala. Akaashi se sorprendió ante el acto del chico, y en un intento de enderezarse perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacía atrás y Bokuto sobre él, quedando sus rostros muy cerca al del otro. Sus ojos se encontraron, ruborizándose al instante y sus respiraciones se mezclaron, la mínima distancia que había entre sus labios era tan pequeña y no faltaba nada para que la cortaran con un suave beso. Los ojos color oro de Kotaro se posaron en los labios de Keiji, el primero se mordió suavemente el labio y por impulso rozó suavemente los suyos con los del chico bajo él.

— Lo siento, Akaashi—Murmuró el muchacho antes de sellar sus labios en un beso.

El aludido correspondió con gusto, moviendo sus labios con suavidad sobre los de Bokuto. Luego de unos momentos se separaron, ambos con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas.

—Yo...no era mi intensión—Dijo el chico desviando su vista.

— Bokuto— Dijo el pelinegro tras un suave suspiro— No te disculpes.

Deslizó su mano suavemente por la mejilla del chiquillo acariciándola suavemente, provocando que este se sonrojara más.

— Tu, me gustas— Soltó sin rodeos— Siento esta confesión tan repentina, no quiero que respondas ahora, se que no estas en condiciones de hacerlo. Acabas de salir de una relación, pero necesitaba que supieras esto, no me gustaría que alguien se me adelantara, pero ahora, si me lo permites, voy a conquistarte y cuando ya lo haya hecho se mi novio.

— Akaashi— Le mira con sorpresa— Tu...Solo espérame, por favor.

—Kotaro, yo te esperaré y cuando tengas tu respuesta ve a mi galería de artes—

Así pasaron los días y Bokuto se fue olvidando de su ex-novio mientras nuevos sentimientos nacían en él. Pasó un mes y Keiji, cada día iba enamorando más al muchacho con todos aquellos pequeños detalles que él le daba o hacía, y en menos de lo que esperaba tuvo su respuesta.

Era una tarde algo fría cuando Bokuto fue hasta la pequeña galería de Akaashi, donde este tenía todas sus fotografías. Entró al lugar observando cada imagen que estaba expuesta en el lugar, llegando luego al estudio del muchacho. Algo llamó completamente su atención al entrar, en una de las paredes habían distintas fotografías de ambos, cosa que emocionó mucho al chico. De pronto, el pelinegro entró a la habitación sorprendiéndose al ver al muchacho ahí, luego recordó lo que le había dicho aquella noche, este volteo a verlo y sonrió suavemente mientras asentía, Akaashi sin poder creerlo corre a abrazarlo.

— Lo lograste, me conquistaste— Murmuró Kotaro con una amplia sonrisa abrazado al cuello del chico. Akaashi sonrió también, al fin su deseo se había cumplido y estaba más que feliz de haber podido conquistarlo, y que eso no acabaría ni por el resto de sus vidas y las que vendrán.

* * *

 _Bien y aquí acaba el one-shot AkaBoku n.n espero les haya gustado. Esta pequeña historia la había escrito para un concurso, el cual no gané u-u así que ahora que acabó el concurso decidí compartirlo con ustedes. Ojala les guste, hasta luego._


End file.
